


The one with no electricity

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff attempt, Scared off the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: The electric goes off in Josh's and Tyler's apartment and Tyler is scared of the dark...





	1. Chapter 1

Josh stood in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. He hadn’t been living in this apartment for very long. A friend of his, Mark, had knew that Josh was looking for a new place to live and told him about a friend of his who was looking for a roommate to split the rent with. From there he saw the apartment and met his new roommate, Tyler.

Tyler had spent most of his time in his bedroom when he wasn’t at work since Josh had moved in, he wouldn’t even know Tyler was there if it wasn’t from the pacing he could here coming from the room next to his own. 

Josh wanted to get to know Tyler but every time he tried to start a discussion Tyler got a skittish look on his face and ended the talk by retreating into his room like a spooked animal. When he mentioned it to Mark all he said on the topic was that Tyler had some issues and he had trouble getting close to new people. After finding out what he could about Tyler it made him even more determined to try and get close to Tyler.

Josh finished making sandwich and was making his way towards the living room when the lights throughout the apartment went out and the television switched off. 

“Damn it.” Josh whispered to himself, leaning down to place his sandwich on the table in front of the couch. He decided to eat the sandwich before doing anything since it wasn’t anything too urgent and he hadn’t eaten at all that day. 

He walked back into the kitchen after he was finished eating, sure that he had seen a torch in one of the draws. After hunting through a few draws Josh finally found the torch but when he tried to turn it on nothing happened. He sighed and decided to get the spare batteries from his room instead of trying to hunt for some in the kitchen.

Just as he was making his way past Tyler’s bedroom he heard a noise come from inside. He paused for a moment and there it was again, it sounded like a whimper.

Josh walked closer to the door and waited a moment, listening to the whimpers, before raising his hand and knocking on the door.

“Tyler?”

After waiting for a few moments and not getting a reply he knocked again

“Tyler?” 

The only reply he got was another whimper, so he opened the door. Squinting into the darkness he made out the shape on Tyler’s bed where there was a lump hiding underneath the blanket.

“Tyler?” Josh whispered into the darkness of the room and the only reply he got was the sound of Tyler shifting on his sheets and the sound of him whispering to himself and  whimpering that was obviously slipping out without Tyler’s knowledge.

He made his way closer to the bed and that’s when he could make out the Tyler’s face poking out of the blankets, staring blankly at the wall next to his bed.

Josh crept even closer to the bed and when he was standing next to the bed he reached down and put a hand on what he believed to be Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler jumped so much that he nearly leapt out of his bed.

“Are you okay?” Josh asked wearily, watching as Tyler curled back up in the corner of his bed with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“I… I errm… I don’t like the dark…” Came Tyler’s whispered answer.

“Oh.” Josh whispered faintly to himself before continuing. “Would you… Would you want me to stay in here with you?”

Tyler peered up at Josh from his cocoon of blankets, and all that Josh could think about was how adorable Tyler looked at that moment in time.

“You don’t mind staying with me?” Tyler asked.

Josh shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, too nervous to move closer.

As soon as he was settled on the bed, he noticed that Tyler was shuffling close to him slowly. When he was close enough Josh decided to wrap an arm around him, hoping that it would comfort Tyler knowing that someone else was there with him.

Josh felt Tyler tense up and was about to remove his arm when he felt him relax into his side.

“Do you mind if I ask why you’re scared of the dark?” Josh whispered, scared that if he spoke any louder Tyler would raise his guard again and tell him to leave.

When there was no reply after a few minutes Josh didn’t think he was going to get an answer but Tyler proved him wrong.

“I just… I always feel like there’s something out there, watching me from the darkness and I just can’t see it. And I’ll always trick myself into believing I could see movement.” Tyler explained in a hushed whisper, opening his eyes and staring up at Josh.

Josh brought his hand up to run his fingers through Tyler’s hair in hopes that it would take his mind off the dark, and it was as soft as it looked.

He couldn’t believe he was here. Josh could never have imagined this happening in a million years. Just this morning he had barely even seen Tyler and now here they were practically cuddling in his bed.

Josh didn’t know how long he had been doing it for but he realised when he heard Tyler’s deep breathing that he had fallen asleep. It put Josh in a predicament, should he leave and potentially disturb Tyler from his sleep or stay there and hope that Tyler understood when he woke up.

The decision was made for him when he looked down at Tyler’s peaceful face and noticed the dark smudges under his eyes. It didn’t look like he had been sleeping much at all and he didn’t want to disturb him if he was finally getting some much needed sleep.

‘ _ Well this is probably going to be awkward in the morning.’ _ Josh thought to himself as he felt his eyelids grow heavier before finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 

**Hi!!! Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn’t to bad! Comments are always appreciated even if it’s just to say that it sucks haha! Stay alive frens |-/**


	2. Tyler

When Tyler woke up he had never felt more comfortable. He was surrounded by warmth, which was unusual for him. Normally he was always chilly and unable to warm up but this was a pleasant change for him. 

Just when he was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep he realised that there was a weight around his waist. When he looked down to see what it was all he could see was an arm covered in a colourful tattoo. 

That’s when he remembered. Sitting in his room writing in the dark with only a lamp from light when he was suddenly plunged into darkness. Panicking and crying. Staring into the darkness of his room from beneath his blanket. Then Josh was in his room with him. 

‘ _ How the hell did I not remember Josh being here? Wait… Why didn’t he leave after I fell asleep?’ _ Tyler pondered before being dragged back into the present by the arm around his waist tightening and feeling Josh push his face into his neck.

Tyler’s face was bright red and the thought of moving did cross his mind but he didn’t. 

_ ‘I don’t want to disturb Josh after he was nice enough to stay. It wouldn’t be fair… Damn that doesn’t even sound convincing to me. I’m comfy and I don’t want to move simple as that.’ _ Tyler sighed wondering what he should say to Josh when he woke up.

When he was still trying to think of something to say he felt Josh shift around and tightened his arm even further. As soon as he began to show signs of waking up Tyler closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep by relaxing and slowing his breathing.

Tyler could tell the moment Josh was fully aware of himself when he felt the body pressed against his back tense up. The arm that had been wrapped around his waist was quickly removed as Josh pulled away, and Tyler was unable to stop a whimper from escaping when his source of heat was taken away.

Tyler decided that was a good a time as any to ‘wake up’, so he shuffled around some before stretching his arms above his head and humming. He turned to face Josh, who was staring at Tyler. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks so he scrubbed at his face and sat up, hoping that the blush wasn’t as obvious as it felt. 

“Erm hey.” Josh muttered, raising a hand and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry I slept here last night. It’s just that you fell asleep on top of me and I didn’t want to wake you up when you looked so peaceful.” 

“Thanks…” He lowered his eyes down to his hands. “For last night and for letting me sleep” He looked back up at Josh from underneath his eyelashes and smiled.

Josh smiled back and it was like his face changed. When Tyler first met him he judged him because of his looks; the dyed hair, pierced nose, the stretched ears, tattoos and the muscle’s all combined to make him look intimidating but as soon as Josh opened his mouth to talk Tyler realised how ridiculous he was being. The smile that crossed his face showed the kind soul that was hidden behind his intimidating appearance.

When Tyler saw the smile for the first time he was surprised by how a change in facial expression could change how someone looked. Josh always looked attractive but when he smiled… Tyler found it impossible to find the words to describe how Josh looked when he smiled.

Having that smile aimed at him was overwhelming, it was like staring at the sun but he was unable to drag his gaze away. 

“Erm how about as a thank you I make you some breakfast?” Tyler asked after he was finally able to speak coherently. 

“Well I’m not going to turn down food.” Josh replied and Tyler smiled once again.

‘ _ Why did I avoid him? He makes me feel lighter just being around him.’ _ Tyler thought before pushing the blanket off of him and stood up from the bed. He stretched his arms above him head and moaned when he felt his stiff muscles stretch and he his joints click.

Tyler the turned to face Josh and was confused to see him staring at him with a blush covering his face. He just shrugged it off and began making his way towards the bedroom door.

“Are pancakes okay with you?” He shouted across the apartment as he made his way into the kitchen.

A few moments later Josh strolled into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Pancakes sound great.” Josh enthused smiling.

So Tyler began to make the pancakes while talking to josh and before he knew it they were sitting down at the table with their stacks of pancakes and cups of coffee.

“I don’t know how you can drink that.” Tyler scrunched his nose at Josh’s coffee that was probably more sugar than coffee at that point.

Josh then brought the cup up the his lips and hummed after having a long gulp of the drink.

“I don’t understand how you can drink that.” He replied tilting his head towards Tyler’s own cup of delicious black coffee.

“Because it’s as black as my soul and nearly as bitter.” Tyler quipped before taking a drink.

The rest of breakfast went like that. Chatting and cracking jokes with each other, you would think that they had been friends for years instead of only just starting to talk the night before.

As they both finished eating their breakfast and stood up to go to their separate bedrooms to get ready for the day, Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh neck.

“Thanks again for staying with me last night, even though we’ve barely talked.” He whispered before leaning back and kissing Josh on the cheek.

Tyler then let go and made his way towards his bedroom with a smile on his face.

‘ _ I’m definitely going to make an effort to talk to him from now on’. _ He thought to himself as he remembered the sound of Josh’s laugh.

 

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I never actually planned to write more for this but here I am lol. Stay alive frens |-/**


End file.
